The War of Gombalers
by Li Chylee
Summary: Sebuah permainan konyol yang tercetus dari mulut Sayu memaksa keempat saudara laki-lakinya untuk merangkai kalimat gombalan paling ampuh untuk L, saudara tertua mereka. Gombalan macam apa yang akan terlontar dari keempat laki-laki (bishie) itu? Siapakah yang akan dipilih L sebagai pemenang? Warning: AU, OOC, brothership menjurus BL dan pseudoincest. Please read dan review!


**The War of Gombalers**

Starring: Light Y., L Lawliet, Sayu Y., Near, Mello and Matt

Genre: Humor/Parody

Warning: OOC, AU, brothership menjurus BL, slight incest.

Disclaimer: Death Note milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata

A/N: Dalam fic ini, L, Mello, Matt, dan Near adalah anak angkat Soichiro dan Sachiko Yagami. ^^

Happy reading, minna-san!

Matahari tampaknya tengah bertransformasi menjadi bocah labil siang ini. Layaknya bocah labil kebanyakan, kalau sedang mengamuk, ngamuknya _nggak_ kira-kira. Lapisan ozon yang pada dasarnya memang sudah bolong-bolong karena pemanasan global dan pembuangan emisi karbon yang berlebihan hampir tidak bisa menjinakkan panasnya sinar sang surya. Tentu saja hal itu secara langsung berimbas pada meningkatnya temperatur planet kita tercinta.

Tersebutlah di sebuah rumah kecil di kota Kanto, Jepang, lima orang anak manusia dan satu manusia setengah panda tengah menderita karena cuaca panas yang melanda. Sebuah kipas angin _made in China _yang berada di sudut ruang tamu berubah menjadi seonggok benda tidak berguna karena menunggaknya tagihan listrik yang tak mampu dibayar sang 'papa'. Apa mau dikata, hampir separuh gajinya habis untuk memuaskan nafsu makan dan bermain anak-anak angkatnya yang tidak mau tahu susahnya jadi rakyat jelata.

"Puanaaaas!" seru seorang remaja berambut pirang yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil mengipasi dirinya pakai koran bekas. Anehnya dia justru memakai pakaian kulit serba ketat, udah tau panas?

"Ini sudah keseribu lima ratus delapan puluh empat kalinya kau mengeluhkan cuaca panas, Mells. Tidak usah diulang-ulang begitu dong. Telingaku mau copot _ngedengerin _keluhanmu!" protes sodara angkatnya yang berambut merah. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah benda yang ia keramatkan lebih dari keris buatan Mpu Gandring, yaitu PSP berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yang baru ia terima dua bulan lalu sebagai hadiah ultah _sweet seventeen_-nya.

"Mello-kun, kalau panas, sebaiknya buka saja baju dan celana kulitmu. Piyama saya lebih _adem_ lho." Remaja lain yang kelihatan lebih muda terlihat tengah membangun replika Monas dengan kartu dominonya. Rambutnya yang berwarna seputih salju bukanlah tanda penuanaan dini, itu hanyalah bukti fanatismenya terhadap tokoh animasi _Shaun The Sheep_.

"Apa?! Kau menyuruhku membuka baju?! Sejak kapan kau tertular sifat _pervert _Light?!" Pemuda pirang bernama Mello itu memasang tampang horor.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, Mello-_kun_,panggil Light-_niichan_ 'Kakak'!" Kali ini suara seorang gadis terdengar. Gadis manis dengan rambut diikat ala ekor kuda itu hampir saja mematahkan pensil 2B yang sedang digunakannya untuk mengerjakan PR matematika karena kesal. "Dan Light-_niichan _itu _nggak pervert_, dia cuma kebanyakan baca _doujinshi_ _rated_ M!"

...entah itu bisa disebut pembelaan atau tidak...

"Cih, itu sudah menjadi bukti jelas kalau Light memang _pervert_," decih Mello. "Hati-hati, Sayu, kalau dia ternyata lolicon juga, kau bisa gawat!"

BLETAK!

Sebuah jitakan keras meluncur dengan mulus di kepala Mello, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, breng*piiip*?!" teriak Mello dengan urat bertonjolan di lehernya.

"Kau tidak lupa kalau suaramu bisa kedengaran sampai ruangan sebelah 'kan, Mello?"

Rupanya objek pembicaraan antara Mello dan Sayu sudah muncul di ruangan itu—seorang pemuda yang gantengnya mengalahkan kegantengan Sule... *BLETAK* ehm, maksud saya, mengalahkan kegantengan Al Ghazale(?). Sebuah kemeja tipis putih melekat ke tubuhnya yang banjir keringat, menambah sensual penampilan pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Ditambah lagi empat kancing teratasnya sengaja dibuka, demi menyuguhkan _fan service_ pada pembaca fanfic ini. :D

"Ugh, lalu kenapa kalau suaraku kedengaran sampai ruangan sebelah? Suka-suka aku dong, mau ngomong sekeras apa juga! _Baka_!" Mello rupanya masih terbiasa dengan budaya liberal yang berasal dari negara tempat dulu ia tinggal, sehingga tidak memerhatikan etika orang Jepang. Ckckck.

"Sopan sekali bicaramu," sindir Light, kali ini menjewer sebelah telinga Mello. Sebuah perempatan muncul di wajahnya yang tersenyum lebar—mengerikan.

"Awww, lepaskan! %$^*!" _Author_ terpaksa menyensor ucapan Mello yang kelewat kasar dan tidak pantas ditiru oleh anak-anak baik di rumah.

"..." Remaja berambut putih yang sedang asyik dengan kartu-kartunya hanya menatap datar puncak Monas yang susah payah ia susun bergetar-getar heboh karena frekuensi dahsyat suara Mello. Sementara itu, Matt siap-siap mengungsi ke kamar mandi untuk bermain PSP di sana, dan Sayu menutup kedua telinganya karena tidak mau sumpah serapah Mello mencemari indera pendengarannya itu.

"Light-_kun_, puding cokelat yang saya simpan di kulkas _kok_ tidak ada ya?"

Tiba-tiba suara bariton yang seksi terdengar. Ruangan itu pun langsung senyap. Sesosok manusia setengah panda yang agak bungkuk dan sedang mengemut ibu jarinya berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan itu. Dilihat dari wajah pucatnya yang terlihat sedikit memerah dan dilapisi keringat, bisa disimpulkan kalau ia tidak kalah kepanasannya dari Mello dan membutuhkan asupan makanan manis dan dingin secepatnya.

"Oh. Mungkin dimakan seseorang yang maniak cokelat, L." Light seketika melepaskan jewerannya dari telinga Mello sambil melempar pandangan menuduh pada korban _bully _-annya itu.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak mungkin memakan makanan punya L-_nii_!" sangkal Mello. Ia memang sangat menghormati kakak angkatnya itu, jauh melebihi ia menghormati anak kandung dari ayah angkatnya. #ribet

"Sudah, mengaku saja. Siapa lagi di rumah ini bisa sangat desperado karena tidak bisa makan cokelat selain kamu, Mell? Sampai-sampai puding cokelat L saja diembat," tuduh Light _keukeuh_.

"Bukan aku!" Mello ngotot. "Aku rela sumpah pocong, bukan aku, L-_nii_!"

Sementara itu, seorang pengacara lebay yang dulu pernah koar-koar mau jadi capres negara tertentu langsung bersin-bersin di tempat.

Melihat kesungguhan adik angkatnya, pemuda setengah panda yang disebut L itu pun merasa iba. Rasa keadilannya terusik kalau melihat ada orang tidak bersalah yang dihakimi seenaknya.

"Baiklah, saya percaya," ujar L. Kedua matanya yang berdiameter lebih besar dari orang kebanyakan terlihat sedikit lebih redup dari biasanya. "Tapi saya butuh makan makanan manis sekarang juga. Papa masih lama ya, pulangnya?" lanjutnya lemas. Soichiro Yagami, sang papa merangkap kepala keluarga, memang gemar membelikan berbagai macam makanan manis sepulang kerja untuk salah satu anak angkatnya yang menolak makanan bercita rasa selain manis itu.

"Sepertinya Papa baru akan pulang dari kantor kepolisian tengah malam nanti. Beliau 'kan sedang sibuk menangani kasus misterius perampokan toko apel yang sedang heboh itu. Mau kubuatkan teh manis?" tawar Light. Ia memang yang paling peduli pada L di keluarga Yagami itu. Instingnya sebagai 'kakak' sudah terlatih karena sebelum papanya mengangkat anak, dia adalah anak sulung. Makanya, walaupun L lebih tua tujuh tahun darinya, secara teknis, Light-lah _big brother _sejati di rumah itu.

"Cuma teh manis?" L kelihatan semakin lemas.

"Apa boleh buat, Mama melarangku untuk membiarkanmu mencemili gula lagi, L," kata Light lirih. "Harga gula sekarang 'kan sedang mahal, apalagi sebentar lagi bulan Ramadhan. Bukan cuma gula, harga cabe dan bawang merah saja melonjak dua kali lipat. Belum harga daging sapi dan telur ayam. Pusing Cyiiin~" Light mulai ngomel-ngomel ala ibu-ibu, sementara keempat saudaranya hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat ke-OOC-an pemuda itu.

"Ya sudah, apa saja boleh deh, yang penting manis," desah L.

"Oke! _Your wish is my command_, beybi!" Light pun bergegas menuju dapur dengan semangat '45.

"Dasar, mau bulan puasa masih aja beybi-beybian. Sama sodara sendiri lagi. Perlu dirukiyah tu orang," komentar Mello, disambut anggukan setuju dari Matt, Near, dan Sayu.

**.XxX.**

Setelah menjinakkan(?) L dengan teh manis buatannya, Light beserta kelima saudaranya pun duduk-duduk di ruang keluarga. Light tidak berniat melanjutkan kegiatannya sebelum muncul tadi, yaitu membaca koleksi doujin _rated_ M favoritnya. Cuaca yang panas ditambah doujin yang juga panas membuat tubuhnya gerah kuadrat.

"Panaaaaaas~" Mello mengeluh lagi untuk keseribu lima ratus delapan puluh lima kalinya. Resleting rompi kulitnya sekarang ia buka seluruhnya, memperlihatkan pemandangan indah yang diam-diam dilirik Matt dari balik layar PSP-nya.

"Kalau terus begini, bisa-bisa aku berubah jadi daging panggang dan berakhir di perut Titan," cerocosnya sambil sedikit menyinggung fandom sebelah. Koran bekas yang ia jadikan kipas pun sudah lecek tidak karuan dan dicampakkan begitu saja di lantai. Kalau Sachiko sudah pulang dari arisan, pasti ibu angkatnya itu akan ngomel-ngomel soal kebiasaan buruk Mello yang suka _nyampah _ seenaknya.

"Daripada kepanasan, mending kita bermain saja, yuk!" ajak Sayu yang sudah menutup buku PR matematikanya sejak lima menit yang lalu.

"Boleh. Main apa?" Near menanggapi positif ucapan Sayu, padahal biasanya dia malas kalau diajak bermain oleh orang lain. *ehem*

"Main gombal-gombalan!" ujar Sayu antusias.

"Hah?" Keempat saudara laki-lakinya melongo mendengar pernyataan satu-satunya saudara perempuan mereka itu, minus L yang masih murung karena tidak bisa memakan puding cokelat idamannya ataupun _nyemilin _gula batu favoritnya.

"Kita sebagai saudara 'kan masih suka ribut karena hal-hal yang tidak penting, makanya inilah saatnya kita mengekspresikan rasa sayang kita lewat gombalan!" lanjut Sayu, ekspresinya cerah sekali seperti baru saja bertemu dengan Hideki Ryuuga, aktor idolanya.

"Kenapa harus lewat gombalan sih? Sebagus apapun gombalan, kan tetap saja judulnya 'gombal'," Mello mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang tidak eksis.

"Benar, benar," Matt membeo.

"Sebenarnya kalau main rumah-rumahan, saya masih mau, tapi kalau gombal-gombalan..." Near tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Jarinya memilin-milin rambut berombaknya yang lucu itu. Tunggu, Near mau diajak main _rumah-rumahan_? Ga sekalian aja main _princess-princess _-an? #dikeplak

"Kalian tidak mau main sama Sayu...?" Sayu pun memasang _puppy eyes _yang sayu se-sayu namanya(?), membuat para saudaranya itu terketuk jiwa ke-kakak-annya.

"Mau kok, mau!" seru Light, Near, Mello dan Matt berbarengan.

"L-_niisan _gimana?" tanya Sayu masih dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"...Saya tidak berbakat untuk menggombal, Sayu-_chan_," tolak L halus. Maklum, kehidupan sosialnya 'kan memang agak mengkhawatirkan, jangankan menggombal, mencolek anak orang aja L _nggak_ pernah.

"Tidak apa-apa! L-_niisan _masih tetap bisa main kok! Tapi jadi yang digombali, bukan yang menggombali. Gimana? Mau kan?!" Sayu berseru _excited_, kedua matanya berkilauan dan jari-jarinya ditautkan satu sama lain.

"Saya..."

"Tentu saja mau, kan?!" potong Light berapi-api. 'Ini kesempatan emas untuk menaklukan L!' batinnya nista.

"Horeeee!" Sayu pun melonjak-lonjak senang.

L yang _sweatdrop_ kemudian berbisik-bisik dengan Light, "Light-_kun, _saya tadi mau bilang 'saya tidak bisa' lho, kenapa seenaknya menyerobot ucapan saya?"

"Sudahlah, 'kan tugasmu cuma menerima gombalan, tenang saja~" Light melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan dada.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan! L-_niisan _akan menjadi _the_ _gombaled_(?), sedangkan Light-_niichan_, Mello-_niisan_, Matt-_niisan_, dan Near-_kun _menjadi _the gombalers_! Aku namakan permainan ini '_The_ _War of Gombaleeeeers_'!" teriak Sayu dengan mikrofon yang didapat entah dari mana. Taburan confetti dan _backsound_ sorak sorai penonton pun memeriahkan suasana.

"Sebelum kupersilakan untuk mengajukan gombalannya masing-masing, ada yang mau maju duluan?" Sayu mengedarkan pandangannya pada keempat kontestan yang memasang tampang bermacam-macam—ada yang terlihat datar, bingung, bersemangat, dan super-hiper-duper bersemangat. (silakan tebak sendiri siapa)

"AKU!" Light dan Mello menyambut tawaran itu sambil mengacungkan jari mereka tinggi-tinggi.

"Wah, wah, kedua _gombalers_ kita ini bersemangat sekali. Karena kalian mengajukan diri bersamaan, untuk menentukan siapa yang maju duluan, silakan main dulu batu, gunting, kertas~"

Mello dan Light pun melompat ke tengah arena _smack down_(?), masing-masing memasang wajah garang dan tidak mau kalah. Api yang berkobar-kobar terlihat di belakang punggung Light, sementara angin puting beliung mengamuk di belakang punggung Mello. Separuh wajah mereka menggelap, menyisakan hanya sedikit ruang untuk menatap mata mereka yang bersinar terang. Inilah pertandingan suit paling dramatis abad ini.

"Batu, gunting, kertas!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Dua-duanya ternyata memilih gunting.

"Jangan ikut-ikut aku, Light _baka_!"

"Kau yang ikut-ikut aku, pirang jelek!"

"Sudah, sudah. Sesama saudara jangan bertengkar. Silakan diulang lagi saja." Sayu yang sepertinya lebih dewasa dari dua kakaknya itu berusaha menengahi. Akhirnya mereka pun terpaksa mengulang lagi.

"Batu, gunting, kertas!"

Sekarang dua-duanya memilih batu.

"Grrr..." geram mereka berdua.

"Batu, gunting, kertas! Batu, gunting, kertas! Batu, gunting, kertas! Batu, gunting, kertas! Batu, gunting, kertas!" Dan begitu seterusnya sampai entah berapa ratus kali mereka melakukan suit gaje itu, sayang takdir selalu membuat mereka mengeluarkan simbol yang sama.

_._

_._

_._

_Dua jam dua puluh menit dua puluh dua detik yang membosankan kemudian..._

"Ba...tu... gun...ting... ker...tassss... Hosh, hosh, hosh..."

Mello dan Light yang sudah banjir keringat dan banjir ingus terkapar tidak berdaya di tengah arena. Sayu yang berperan sebagai _master of ceremony_ malah jadi sasaran gombalan Near (_'Sayu, kalau kamu jadi Barbie fairy topia, biarkan aku yang jadi sayapmu. Kalau kamu jadi Barbie mermaid, biarkan aku yang jadi sirip(?)mu,' dan seterusnya)_, sementara Matt bersyukur karena ia bisa melanjutkan main Pokemon di PSP keramatnya, dan L sendiri... dia ketiduran karena kelamaan menunggu. Lagipula mendengar terus menerus "Batu, gunting, kertas!" seperti radio rusak selama lebih dari dua jam pasti membuat siapapun akan merasa bosan setengah mati.

"Sayu, demi Kira aku sudah tidak sanggup..." sahut Light dengan suara serak kebanyakan teriak.

"Demi cokelat Cadburry rasa hazelnut, aku juga sudah tidak kuat..." lanjut Mello kepayahan sekaligus _ngiler_ ngebayangin rasa cokelat yang lezat itu.

"Oh, kalian sudah selesai?" Sayu akhirnya konek, ia pun berpaling dari Near yang sedang dalam proses menyusun _puzzle_ putih polos dengan hanya satu huruf 'S' untuk menunjukkan perasaannya pada Sayu.

"Baiklah kalau kalian sudah tidak sanggup. Kesempatan pertama akan kuberikan pada Mello-_nii _yang pernah berbaik hati membagikan cokelat kesayangannya padaku~ Silakan, Mello-_nii_!"

_Gubrak_.

_Kenapa tidak dari tadi_? Kira-kira begitulah isi hati dua kontestan kita yang malang itu.

Mello yang didorong oleh Sayu ke hadapan L yang kebetulan baru saja membuka matanya mendadak salting. Ia merasa grogi berhadapan begitu dekat dengan kakak pertama sekaligus idolanya itu. Otaknya yang biasanya jenius pun mendadak lemot, tidak bisa memproses dan merangkai kata-kata gombalan untuk L.

"Ah... uh..." Hanya gumaman tidak jelas yang keluar dari mulut Mello, sementara L hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Wooooo, cemeeeen~" cela Light sambil memperlihatkan dua jempol terbalik untuk adik angkatnya itu. Tindakan provokasi tersebut tentu saja menyulut emosi Mello.

"Hm." Near yang masih bermain _puzzle _pun tersenyum sinis namun elegan(?) melihat pemuda pirang itu seolah kehabisan stok kata-kata, padahal biasanya ia selalu jadi sasaran kata-kata kasar Mello.

"Daripada meremehkanku, bagaimana kalau kalian yang mulai duluan?" Mello yang tadinya gagu mendadak berkata lancar, lengkap dengan tiga buah perempatan di pelipis, pipi, dan lehernya.

Light tentu saja langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Ia pun mendorong Mello menjauh dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping L lalu senyam-senyum najong.

"L, tau nggak sih, senyum kamu itu kayak sarang lebah. Bisa menyengat tapi manis di waktu bersamaan~" ujar Light sambil menjawil dagu L, mirip abang-abang genit di pangkalan ojek.

"Saya baru tahu SARANG lebah bisa menyengat, Light-_kun_." L menjawab datar sambil mengusap-usap dagunya yang baru saja dilecehkan(?) oleh jari Light.

"Tapi 'kan di sarangnya ada lebahnya..." Light pundung seketika sambil memasang tampang (._.) di pojokan.

"Sabar ya, _Niichan_," ucap Sayu, kemudian menyumbangkan pukpuknya untuk kakak kandungnya itu.

Sementara itu, Mello tidak mau kalah dari Light yang sudah menyatakan gombalan(gagal)nya. Ia pun kembali maju ke hadapan L.

"L-_nii_..." ujarnya malu-malu kuda. "Um... sarang... sarang..." Mello berpikir sarang apa yang bisa dijadikan bahan gombalan selain sarang lebah. Lalu ide itu tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. "SARANGHAE!" jeritnya dengan wajah merah padam.

_Krik... krik... krik..._

"Sejak kapan Mello-_kun _suka Korea?" sahut Near memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"Mello-_nii_, kapan-kapan kita nonton MV boiben K-Pop sama-sama, yuk!" Sayu malah gembira mendapati pemuda pirang itu hapal ungkapan 'aku cinta kamu' dalam bahasa Korea. Near pun memelototkan matanya, tidak terima kalau gadis manis taksirannya itu menghabiskan waktu bersama Mello.

"Me-memangnya kalian pikir aku cowok macam apa suka ama begituan?!" sangkal Mello. Sifat _tsundere_-nya kambuh, saudara-saudara. Soalnya ternyata dia diam-diam menyimpan MV SNSD buat dipakai _dance cover_. Olah raga, katanya. Cih, bilang aja nge-fans. *ditonjok*

"Apa-apaan itu! Itu sama sekali tidak bisa disebut gombalan! Kau sama sekali tidak punya jiwa _gombalers_, ya?!" seru Light, tidak terima dengan ungkapan Mello tadi yang _straight to the point_, takut memberikan efek yang positif terhadap pemuda setengah panda pujaannya.

"Mello-_kun_, ternyata kau tidak hanya belajar bahasa Prancis, Portugis, Jepang, Rusia, Jawa, dan Sunda, tapi juga Korea? Saya salut." L menepuk-nepuk kepala Mello sambil tersenyum lembut. Sungguh di luar dugaan.

"T-t-t-tapi tapi tapi..." Light nangis darah.

Mello pun menyeringai. "Satu skor untukku, Near," ucapnya sambil melirik rival sepihaknya itu dengan lirikan maut. Sejak awal dia memang fokus untuk memenangkan perang gombal ini dari Near, karena biasanya rankingnya di sekolah selalu tepat di bawah si rambut putih itu.

Near merasa terusik ketika Mello menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Baginya, tantangan itu mesti disambut dengan jentel(?). Near pun unjuk gigi untuk memamerkan kemampuannya sebagai gombalers.

"L-_nii_, meskipun posturmu bungkuk, bagiku kau lebih gagah perkasa dari robot gundam manapun. Melihatmu membuatku merasa menemukan kepingan _puzzle_ hatiku yang telah lama menghilang," ujarnya dengan muka super datar.

_Krik... krik... krik... krik... krik..._

Nyanyian jangkrik yang lebih panjang dari yang tadi mendominasi ruangan itu.

"... Terima kasih, Near-_kun_." L memberikan pukpuknya terhadap Near, lebih karena kasihan daripada tersanjung.

"Ternyata dia lebih parah dariku..." Light melirik Near dengan miris.

"Baiklah, menurut L-_nii_ gombalan siapa yang paling cetar-membahana-badai-ulala-sesuatu?" Sayu menyorongkan _mic_-nya pada L.

"Matt-_kun_ belum," jawab L singkat sambil menunjuk Matt yang masih asyik memainkan _game _Pokemon. Ternyata keberadaannya sampai tidak disadari karena dari tadi dia terlalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"B-benar juga. Maaf ya, Matt-_nii_, aku melupakanmu, ahahaha," Sayu tertawa canggung. "Sekarang kesempatanmu untuk menyatakan gombalanmu terhadap L-_nii_! Silakan!"

"Hmm, aku bingung mau ngomong apa. Otakku susah berpikir kalau melihat wajah L-_nii _yang tampan," ujar Matt sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Anehnya, ada _background_ mawar merah yang merekah indah di sekitarnya plus _glitter-glitter _gaje yang berkilauan, membuat semua karakter Death Note yang ada di situ serasa tersedot ke dalam dunia _shoujo manga_.

"Matt-_kun_, ternyata kau..." Near menahan napasnya.

"Matt-_nii_..." Sayu terpesona.

"Sial, bisa juga dia," Mello menyilangkan tangannya.

"Hmm, tidak buruk," komentar L singkat. Light hanya bisa ketar-ketir karena ternyata Matt mampu mengeluarkan pesonanya meski hanya dengan kata-kata yang sangat simpel.

"Jadi, siapakah pemenang permainan _The_ _War of Gombalers_ ini?" Sayu tersenyum lebar sambil sekali lagi menyorongkan _mic_-nya pada L.

Untuk sesaat, terdengar suara _deg-deg-deg-deg-deg_ yang sangat (lebay) dramatis.

"Sebelumnya, saya ingin mengatakan analisis saya terlebih dahulu. Penilaian saya mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat," ujar L sambil memasang pose berpikir andalannya, yaitu dengan berjongkok dan menggigit sedikit ibu jarinya. "Light-_kun_, gombalanmu terdengar kurang masuk akal bagi saya. Mana ada sarang lebah yang bisa menyengat? Menurut saya, gombalanmu adalah yang terburuk dari semuanya."

_Doeeeng_. Light hampir saja berniat menuliskan namanya sendiri di Death Note, sayang ini adalah fic AU, jadi tidak ada yang namanya Death Note di sini. Uuuu kaciaaaan, sini digendong sama Mama. *author sukses ditabok pake panci*

"Mello -_kun_, gombalanmu sangat _to the point_, tidak bertele-tele. Saya suka."

Mello pun memasang wajah sumringah lalu potong tumpeng untuk syukuran.

"Untuk Near-_kun_, hmm... menurut saya, kau sudah berusaha sangat baik. Memang gombalanmu sedikit berlebihan, tapi saya cukup terkesan."

Near tersenyum lebar sambil memelintir sejumput rambutnya dengan gerakan yang sangat terkontrol. Ih, serem. #plak

"Dan untuk Matt-_kun... Well_, di balik sikapmu yang acuh-tak-acuh itu, ternyata kau menyimpan bakat menggombal yang cukup memukau. Saya rasa kau tidak kalah dari Near dan Mello, meskipun biasanya hanya berada di peringkat ketiga."

Matt pun menyeringai dengan amat manisnya(?) sampai-sampai para anggota 'Mail Jeevas fanclub' yang membaca fic ini harus nyari tisu akibat mimisan parah.

"Jadi, pemenangnya adalah..."

_Deg deg... deg deg... deg deg..._ Suara menegangkan itu muncul lagi.

"Yak! Maaf acaranya kita potong dulu karena ada _commercial break_. Kita akan kembali lagi, jangan kemana-mana. Tetap di acara _The War of Gombalers..._!" Sayu memotong pengumuman itu ala MC-MC ajang pencarian bakat yang suka sengaja banget mengulur-ulur waktu cuma biar penontonnya penasaran. Padahal daripada penasaran, para penonton lebih merasa kesal karena nungguin pengumuman yang lamanya naujubile.

Setelah mendapat kecaman dan ancaman dari para _readers_ yang sudah siap-siap mau melemparkan benda terdekat yang berada dalam jangkauan mereka, Sayu pun akhirnya angkat tangan. Daripada wajah manisnya bonyok kena lemparan sepatu, botol aqua, kacang rebus, mangkok _popcorn_ dan lain sebagainya?

"La-langsung saja deh... Siapa pemenangnya, L-_nii_?" ujar Sayu takut-takut.

"Matt-_kun_," L menjawab dengan mantap.

"APAAAAAA?!"

Satu orang yang sudah pasti akan protes kalau dirinya tidak menang langsung berteriak tidak setuju. Siapa lagi orang itu kalau bukan Light?

"L, jangan gitu dong! Aku masih punya stok gombalan yang lebih canggih kok! Suwer!" Light memasang tanda 'V' dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Bukankah sudah saya bilang, keputusan saya mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat?" L menjawab kalem.

"Light, terima saja kekalahanmu. Akuilah kalau gombalan Matt itu lebih berbobot daripada punyamu," Mello menepuk-nepuk punggung Light. Baginya sih, tidak masalah dia tidak menang, asal bukan rival dan kakak keduanya saja.

"Terima kasih sudah membelaku, Mells. Yuk, kita keluar. Aku traktir cokelat pakai uang jajanku deh," ajak Matt yang bahagia karena untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa mengungguli Near dan Mello.

"Beneran? Asyiiik, bisa sekalian ngadem di supermarket! _I love you full, _Matt!" Mello girang bukan main. Mereka pun keluar dari rumah kecil itu dengan riang gembira sambil peluk-pelukan bahu.

"Sebenarnya, tidak apa-apa aku tidak memenangkan perang gombal ini, asal aku bisa memenangkan hatimu, Sayu." Yeee, Near malah balik ngegombalin MC-nya.

"Near-_kun..._"

"Sayu..."

"Near-_kun_..."

"Sayu..."

Wajah mereka pun semakin mendekat, mendekat, dan mendekat...

"Woooy, drama romantisnya di luar saja sana!" Light yang murka karena dia sendiri yang gagal mendapat pasangan(?) akhirnya menendang keluar bocah albino dan adik perempuannya itu bersamaan. Mereka pun melanjutkan acara romantisnya di taman dekat rumah, lengkap dengan awan yang berarak mengiringi mereka berdua. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan kedua orang tua mereka jika mendapati hubungan anak-anaknya menjurus _incest _ gini.

"Light-_kun _tega sekali mengusir adik-adik kita..." L menatap Light dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Habis... aku iri melihat mereka yang sangat akrab, sementara kita?" Light menghela napas panjang. "Sebenarnya aku ini berarti _nggak_ sih, buat kamu?" Light malah meng-_copas _kalimat salah satu iklan koran bola di Indonesia. Ih, ketahuan banget sih _author_-nya korban iklan.

"... Light-_kun_ lebih berarti daripada semua perusahaan gula yang ada di dunia ini."

"Eh?"

"Kalau semua perusahaan gula itu lenyap, saya masih bisa bereksperimen membuat gula sendiri. Tapi kalau Light-_kun _lenyap, artinya..."

"... Artinya?" Light bertanya, harap-harap cemas.

"Artinya tidak ada yang bisa membuatkan saya teh manis lagi kalau saya sedang malas bikin sendiri."

_GUBRAAAK_.

Light terjungkal dengan hidung menyentuh lantai. Hanya segitukah arti Light untuk L? Sebagai peracik teh manis pribadinya? Sungguh TER-LA-LU.

L tersenyum tipis melihat Light yang tengah mengusap-usap hidung mancungnya yang baru saja mencium lantai. "Light-_kun_ tahu _nggak_, persamaan Light-_kun_ dengan gula?"

"Apa? Sama-sama manis? Ih, aku ogah dibilang manis, nanti dikira _uke_!" Light su'udzhon duluan.

"Bukan. Persamaan Light-_kun_ dengan gula itu, sama-sama saya cintai dengan sepenuh hati," tutur L seraya tersenyum dengan kadar glukosa berlebih yang bikin Light serasa diabetes mendadak.

"L... Benarkah itu?" Light bertanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca saking terharunya.

"Benar _dong_, masa saya bohong sama saudara sendiri?" L memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Light dengan _bro-to-bro-style(?)_ yang sangat kental.

'_Ah... pasti rasa cinta L padaku hanya sebagai saudara deh... Sudah tidak aneh lagi. Sepertinya _author_ fanfic ini memang punya dendam kesumat padaku dan tidak rela kalau kami bersatu,'_ batin Light sebal sesebal-sebalnya orang yang lagi sebal. #halah

Perang gombal yang super gaje itu pun berakhir dengan damai dan memuaskan(?), terutama bagi duo M dan NearSayu. Sementara untuk Light yang sedang brokoro dan sebal sama _author_...

_Setidaknya kamu senang 'kan, Light, dipeluk sama L? *_wink_*_

**The End**

A/N:

Credit untuk **Pen Wanderer** dan **Orange Burst** yang secara langsung maupun tidak langsung membantuku merampungkan fic gaje ini. I love you, mmmuah :* /ngek

Review, please? Your review is my wish and my wish is your command. :D *diguyur rame-rame*


End file.
